


Lady of Flames

by FalkiiRaelis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Fire, Fire Magic, Gen, muhaha theres 666 in the ID (see url)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalkiiRaelis/pseuds/FalkiiRaelis
Summary: Test story with my oc (the lady of flames) who i made 15 mins agoshe doesnt have a name yet oops





	Lady of Flames

The lady of flames is a woman born with extremely powerful fire magic. Her long, white hair flows upward like fire, her blood may as well be magma, and her stunning purple eyes contain intense flames inside of them. It's almost like she's part human, part fire.  
The lady of flames is a truly blessed individual.

Atleast, that's what the rumours say.

In reality, she feels more cursed than blessed. She can barely control her flames and is often left with burns after using them, not to mention they sometimes go beserk without her even trying to use them.  
The lady of flames feels like a truly cursed individual.

She's on a journey, trying to discover how to gain control over her powers. Whether it's with someone's help, by using an item or by doing something herself, she's determined to figure this out.

**Author's Note:**

> was gonna make another chapter but im too lazy, sorry


End file.
